


Wildfire

by cupofkoushi



Series: The Fire and Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Bokuto x Iwaizumi, Bite Kink, M/M, Oikawa in Lingerie, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Silence Kink, Slight Blood Kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: "Give a man a fire and he's warm for the day. But set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life." - Terry Pratchettaka Roommate AU where Oikawa Tooru realizes he's fallen in love with the newest addition to their apartment and decides to do something about it.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmetre/gifts), [kakikiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakikiro/gifts).



> I'd just like to thank The Dream Team for encouraging me to do this. I have such a love for OiKuro and I'm glad that they encouraged me to step out of my comfort zone and write something of pure indulgence. I was considering including this smut in my multi-chapter OiKuro fic I'm working on instead, but felt that this was a story I didn't mind telling on its own. :)  
> So I hope that you enjoy Fire and Stars, aka the OiKuro fic where I asked my two best friends in The Dream Team to pick a kink to include and ignored all my other fics to write some sex.  
> Also, before we begin, I'd like to apologize to Furudate for using your volleyball boys in such a way. I am sorry. Kind of.  
> P.S. Feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://cupofkoushi.tumblr.com). :)

Kuroo Tetsurou was what Oikawa liked to refer to as a wildfire. Feisty, hard to predict, and full of heat. A wildfire was beautiful to watch from afar, glowing embers bright against the night sky. You wanted to get close to it, to feel its warmth, but once you got too close, you might end up with a terrible burn. 

So in essence, very much like Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Being roommates with him, Kenma, and Iwaizumi had been nothing short of a wild ride. It first started out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they had both begun to attend college for the first time. While Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to different campuses, they both rented out an apartment in the middle of both universities as it was much cheaper to rent together than dorm separately.

By their second year, Kenma had come next. Kenma was an incoming freshman and had heard from Shouyou who had heard from Kageyama who had heard from Iwaizumi that their rent had been increased and they were considering a third roommate. Kenma was easy to get along with. He never left a mess and he often kept to himself, hoarding himself in his room playing games until the morning where he would drag himself to class and sleep through them all. It was hard to understand how Kenma managed his good grades.

Kuroo was last. Kuroo came when the lease was about to expire and a new landlord dropped in and decided that three college boys couldn’t be good news, despite the previous landlord never having a problem with them, and chose not to renew it. So the three of them picked up Kuroo based on Kenma’s word and they were all able to pull together and get a nice apartment located a few miles down, still halfway between the two campuses. 

So that’s how Kuroo came into Oikawa’s life. 

It was simple. There was no magical or unique story behind it, yet, the feelings Oikawa developed for him over time would beg to differ. 

Kuroo could be fiesty sometimes, although usually in jest.

“Oikawa, you can’t possibly tell me that you prefer your coffee like that,” Kuroo sneered, looking over at the alien mug in Oikawa’s grasp, the steam rising up and fogging his glasses when he leaned in to take a sip. Kuroo snickered when Oikawa pulled up and couldn’t see through them.

“Stop talking shit, Kuroo. I’m going to tell Kenma on you.” Oikawa pulled off his glasses so he could glare at his sly roommate instead, eyes narrowing as Kuroo rested his chin on his palm. “I regret making you your own cup. I’m never doing that again.”

Kuroo smiled, pulling his own mug closer to him, halfheartedly taking Oikawa’s threat seriously. “I just don’t understand why you want to give yourself cavities every morning by adding that much sugar.”

Oikawa swiveled in the stool he was using to sit at the island. He huffed and ignored Kuroo’s laughter from behind him. 

Kuroo had easily grown accustomed to Oikawa’s personality which Oikawa knew wasn’t always the easiest to be around. He came across as pompous or prissy when he was simply over-exaggerating jokes, or sometimes he came across as rude when he was stubborn and refused to do something he didn’t want to. There were layers that could be hard to peel back, but here Kuroo was getting to the heart of it all like none of it phased him.

Iwaizumi was the first one to grow used to it, but they had been childhood friends. So of course he did. Kenma was too far apathetic to take Oikawa seriously. Oikawa couldn’t figure out what Kuroo’s deal was.

But through all the fiery teasing, Kuroo would show his warmer side, bringing Oikawa along into his crazy antics. 

After just two months of living together, Oikawa had crept into the apartment a few hours past midnight, desperately trying to avoid waking up any of his roommates. Everyone usually had early mornings so they should all be asleep by now. Well, should be.

Kuroo’s bedroom light was still on and Oikawa could hear some shuffling around when he passed the door. A few strange noises could be heard and Oikawa hesitated even asking what it was. But when he knocked on Kuroo’s bedroom door and heard a quiet “oh, shit” hiss behind it followed by some more quiet thumping, the door swung open a little too unnaturally. 

“What are you doing in there?” Oikawa barked, eyes glaring at Kuroo suspiciously. He had his hands on his hips and Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck as he couldn’t hold eye contact.

“Just doin’ homework. Did you need anything?”

Oikawa simply glared at him as his tall body blocked the view from his room. 

“Kuroo you are literally the worst liar in the entire world.” 

Oikawa pushed past him and gasped when he saw two tortoiseshell kittens romping around behind a large cardboard box, something Kuroo probably put there to shield them from any curious roommates. Oikawa looked at Kuroo who looked completely sheepish.

“Uh, meet Pumpkin and Squash.”

Kuroo hurriedly shut the door behind them to muffle the sharp laugh Oikawa gave, pointing at the cats while his free hand hugged his stomach. 

“You named one of them ‘Squash’?” Oikawa was laughing so hard and he couldn’t help but smile as he picked up one of the kittens, the small body squirming in his hands. “Is this Squash?”

“That’s Pumpkin.”

Oikawa bent back down and picked the other one up, cradling both of them against his chest. “Kuroo, you can’t name one of them Squash. Pumpkin is fine, but you need to rename the other one.”

Kuroo had looked at him with such a curious look and Oikawa had to stop gawking at the little kittens to address the odd expression. Kuroo shook his head when he had been asked to clarify why he was looking at him like that, a large grin on his face. It was a weird moment, Oikawa thought. How Kuroo had fallen so quiet at Oikawa’s teasing, and for a moment, he feared that he had maybe insulted him. 

But Kuroo laughed. “But they’re a pair! You can’t just tear them apart!”

So the two of them sat on Kuroo’s bed, taking turns playing with the feather-on-a-stick contraption that Kuroo had bought, bouncing names back and forth for the new cats. Oikawa was displeased with half of them.

“Kuroo, you’re awful at naming things, you know that?”

“I’m not!”

“Says the one who came up with 'Squash.'”

“I thought it was cute.” 

By the time Oikawa decided he should go to bed, the kittens were all tuckered out and the sun was already coming up out from behind the horizon, its rays peeking through Kuroo’s opened curtains. He stretched, sighing as he stood up to go to the door.

“Well, I’m changing ‘Squash’ to ‘Miruku.’ You better find a matching name to that.”

“Tooru, you just fucking named it ‘milk.’” 

“It’s better than ‘Squash.’”

“It really isn’t! She’s not even white! She’s orange and black!” 

“Goodnight, Miruku,” Oikawa called over his shoulder, retreating to his room after closing the door behind him. He could probably skip his first class of the morning, maybe even the second one. He would have been fine if he had gone straight to sleep right after coming home from working his shift at the gym, but of course Kuroo had to have cute kittens in his room.

By the time Oikawa had closed his eyes, he had fallen asleep replaying the way Kuroo had slipped ‘Tooru’ from his lips.

Other times Kuroo would show when he truly was beautiful, even behind harsh embers. It would make Oikawa’s breath catch in his throat, eyes scanning when Kuroo ran a hand through his hair in the morning, his sweatpants hung dangerously low on his hips, a raglan shirt wrinkled and clearly slept in as collarbones peeked through the top. His hair was always messy but in the mornings it was a whole other story.

And the way his voice sounded when he first woke up? To Oikawa, it was almost magical to listen to as he greeted him before fumbling for a glass of water, his movements slow and thoughts not completely formed. Kuroo wasn’t a morning person and hadn’t been since high school. 

But moments like these, where Kuroo was so soft and fuzzy, it made Oikawa’s heart lurch and lips curl into a smile. 

Oikawa had been lucky enough to witness one of the few times Kuroo’s flames were dimly lit, a small flare barely noticeable to those around it.

Kuroo had come to bother Oikawa about something, Oikawa could barely remember what it was anymore. But Oikawa was laying on his bed, the lights completely turned off as Kuroo lay beside him, the both of them at a respectable distance. Kuroo had been asking how Oikawa’s day went and was listening to him ramble about something that had happened in class. 

When the conversation had ended, Kuroo finally breathed in a deep sigh and pointed at the stars stuck on Oikawa’s ceiling, the cartoon stickers glowing green in the darkness. 

“You still have those cartoon stickers on your ceiling?”

“I hope you’re not insinuating that I was supposed to grow out of them, Kuroo,” Oikawa huffed, his eyes following Kuroo’s direction on the ceiling. “They’re always going to be there, no matter where I move.”

Kuroo dropped his hand and rested it behind his head. Oikawa expected a sarcastic comment to follow or some more of Kuroo’s favorite type of teasing banter, but he was surprised when it never came. 

“Why do you have them on your ceiling?”

“I’d have them on my walls too if the stupid little things would be easier to remove. Especially since I spent so much time putting the constellations together. We didn’t get our security deposit back at the last apartment because the stars peeled off some of the paint when I took them off—” 

“No, I mean, why are they so important for you to keep up?”

Oikawa stopped to contemplate the soft question. It was really unlike Kuroo but knowing that the question had come directly from him moved something inside Oikawa. 

“I love the thought of space. I love thinking that there is something out there besides my own life here, that there is so much left out there that I don’t even know about,” Oikawa began, chewing his cheek in between thoughts. _How could he say this without being too cheesy?_ “It’s space! How could you not love it? Beautiful stars and planets and moons and nebulas… There’s so much out there.”

“But there has to be a reason as to why you keep them up there other than just liking them, right?”

Oikawa hummed. Something about the question was heartwarming. Kuroo wanted a real answer. 

“I guess it’s to remind me that the world is so much bigger than I am.”

“Don’t you think that’s scary?”

“Sometimes,” Oikawa admitted, slightly jumping when he felt Kuroo’s knee bump into his as his roommate repositioned himself. “But, I think that’s the beauty in it. The world, the universe, everything around it is so large and beautiful. There’s limitless possibilities. And there’s something amazing about the thought that we’re looking at stars that could have died billions of years ago, but the light still hasn’t diminished yet. They left light behind after they died.” 

“I never thought of it that way…” Kuroo sighed, and Oikawa suddenly felt really embarrassed about his ramblings. “That’s an interesting way to think of it.”

“Well,” Oikawa hummed, trying to form a conclusion, “I just mean that there’s so much possibility out there and I want to believe that whatever I want to do with myself won’t ever be confined. I want to know that whatever I hope to achieve, I can try to leave some sort of impression like these dying stars do with me.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so deep, Tooru.”

Oikawa gave short grunt in response, smiling at the remark. “In fact, one of these days I’m going to drive the observatory. Did you know they have this really cool planetarium there? I wanna see all the constellations.”

Kuroo had turned on his side, his whole body facing away from Oikawa. It was an odd gesture and Oikawa felt obligated to turn the other way, facing his own back to Kuroo’s. But he didn’t. 

“Was that too much for your rooster head to comprehend, Kuroo?” Oikawa jested, all bark and no bite. He could hear Kuroo faintly laugh but Oikawa dropped his smile when Kuroo’s laughter died out. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just really tired today. Do you mind if I sleep here with you?”

Oikawa truly didn’t mind but he was confused all the same. He hadn’t known Kuroo that long, the four of them barely moving into the apartment a couple months ago. Kuroo easily had nestled a spot in Oikawa’s heart, Oikawa warming up to him much quicker than he even had with Kenma. 

But Oikawa said it was okay and Kuroo thanked him politely, his body already slugging into the mattress. Oikawa got up to open the window for some fresh air to flow in the room, but heard his name called as he was getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to open the window and curtains if that’s okay.”

“Will we still be able to see the stars on your ceiling if you do?”

Oikawa’s heart was softening, somehow managing to melt under Kuroo’s small flame tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had just babbled on about something really personal and probably stupid or if it was the way Kuroo had asked the cutest question, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, we’ll still be able to see them.”

“Okay.”

So Oikawa opened the window, letting the night air spread through the room while he threw a spare blanket over Kuroo, listening to the heavy breathing of his roommate as he drifted off to sleep himself. 

Kuroo was fueled with so much energy sometimes, too. 

Iwaizumi and Kenma both had been out of the apartment that day, Oikawa peeking out of the kitchen when he heard a loud bang. 

“Kuroo, what the fuck?”

Kuroo was toppled over the couch, his body curving over the back, the lamp on the end table beside it on the floor. Kuroo pushed himself back up and looked at Oikawa with widened eyes.

“I thought you left with them.”

“So you decided to just knock over everything?”

Oikawa had walked over, looking at the shattered lightbulb and askew shade. Kuroo crept over and bent down to help Oikawa pick up the pieces. He picked up each one diligently, even making sure that the tiny shards had been removed. After it was all picked up and the area vacuumed to clean whatever small pieces may have been left behind, Kuroo’s face looked mildly embarrassed as Oikawa griped that he and Iwaizumi had just waxed the floors and here Kuroo was knocking things over and ruining their hard work.

“Are you hoping that I’m not going to ask why you crashed into our living room and knocked our lamp over?”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“That’s not the point. What were you even doing?” 

“Alright,” Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he quirked an eyebrow at his roommate. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed in response. “I promise to buy a new lamp if you just try this out with me.”

“Kuroo, you’re already going to buy us a new lamp, you just broke one of the only two in here—”

“It’s fun! Just, come on!” 

Kuroo was walking down the hallway, his voice fading as he did. Oikawa followed, stepping over Miruku and Tamago, the two cats curling up on the floor under the window, sunbathing to their heart’s content. It looked comfortable.

When he met Kuroo at the end of the hallway, Kuroo grinned at him and gave a brief nod before he got a running start. Before Oikawa could question what was even going on, Kuroo was sliding across the hardwood floor, his socks sailing across the smooth surface. Kuroo held his hands up, bracing the impact against the wall as he halted to a stop when he slammed against it. He turned around, his eyes bright and filled with so much joy that Oikawa had to laugh.

“Kuroo,” he called from his spot, Kuroo leaning his back against the wall. “You’re a child.”

“Don’t act like that didn’t look like a ton of fun.” 

And if Oikawa was being honest with himself, it did look fun. The way Kuroo’s face lit up with so much energy at something so simple and silly made Oikawa want a taste of it too. So Oikawa sighed, took a running start, and planted his feet the way he hoped would work. However, instead of sailing across the floor like Kuroo did, Oikawa stumbled backwards, his back hitting the ground as he continued sliding, the newly waxed floor carrying him to where Kuroo was wailing with laughter. He faintly heard the second lamp crash onto the floor in his wake.

Oikawa was still groaning, his hands reaching to his lower back as he kicked Kuroo clean across the shins, his roommate dropping to the floor, still laughing on his way down. Kuroo hit the ground with a loud thump, hands clutching his stomach as he rolled back and forth, his laugh turning silent as he was trying to gasp for hair in between bursts.

“Kuroo, I hope you know that you’re dead to me.” Oikawa’s back was still stinging, but he felt the corners of his mouth try to tug upwards as he heard Kuroo pound the ground with his palm to try to quell the laughter. “You better sleep with one eye open tonight.”

“Please do that again!”

“In your dreams!”

Kuroo had finally managed to keep his laughter in for long enough to reposition himself, his head resting on Oikawa’s stomach, the soft black hair cascading over Oikawa’s exposed skin under his bunched up shirt. It was so soft. So warm…

“Just for that, I’m telling Iwa-chan that you broke both lamps,” Oikawa quipped, trying to focus on something other than the head of messy hair invading his space and resting on him as if it were completely natural. 

Kuroo erupted in another set of laughter, his body shaking as he covered his mouth this time to try to muffle it. When Oikawa looked at him, he could feel his heart clench, the sunlight seeping through their blinds, shining lines of light across Kuroo, the soft glow absolutely stunning on his roommate. When Kuroo looked back up at Oikawa, his hazel eyes caught in the light, one of the lines of sunlight from the open blinds making them look so much brighter, sharp cat-like eyes staring back at him. Oikawa could feel his palms grow sweaty.

Kuroo was absolutely gorgeous. 

As quickly as the moment came, it disappeared, Tamago padding through to see what the fuss had been about, abandoning his sister on the other side of the room. Tamago dropped his head to Kuroo, rubbing it against his cheek, Kuroo chuckling as he picked the cat up and held Tamago over him, a wide grin on his face.

“I love you, Tamago!”

“I’m telling Miruku that you have a favorite,” Oikawa joked with a playful tone. “She’s going to be jealous.”

Kuroo laughed, slightly swinging Tamago in the air, the usually apathetic cat merely looking around at the movement. Oikawa’s heart swelled at this. The two of them on the floor, Kuroo’s head on his stomach, holding a growing Tamago above them, snickering and cooing at the young cat in his hands. He felt so warm and felt so full of bliss that for a moment, he didn’t want it to end. 

Miruku had finally waltzed over, curling up, pressing her spine against both Oikawa and Kuroo, relaxing in the warmth of their bodies. Oikawa noted the fact that the four of them were on the floor, laying in the sun, the warm atmosphere around them. He soaked it all in, closing his eyes after he watched Kuroo bring Tamago back to his chest, the cat curling up on him, the four of them lazily sunbathing together. After some time, Kuroo had rolled over, his cheek against Oikawa’s flushed skin on his stomach. His lips would occasionally brush over him whenever Kuroo moved his head. Oikawa felt as if he were on cloud nine.

Other times, Kuroo truly did burn Oikawa. It was painful, oh so painful, the burn leaving sharp tingles all throughout Oikawa’s chest, the scorching awfully hard to manage. They were never intentional, those flames never touching Oikawa on their own accord. Oikawa somehow managed to burn himself whenever he reached into the flames, curious about the burn. 

The burn tended to happen when Kuroo did something that Oikawa could feel swirls of happiness want to burst out of him, the burn good and welcomed, never unwanted.

Oikawa’s birthday this year had been the best one he had ever celebrated. As per tradition, him and Iwaizumi had woken up early, gone to the best bakery and town, and Iwaizumi would buy Oikawa all the milk bread and pastries he desired. They would spend the rest of the day watching X-Files or some years, Iwaizumi would let Oikawa torture him with another run of Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, and the two prequels (Oikawa would always skip Alien Resurrection because he said it was his least favorite of the franchise). 

But after Aliens finished, Iwaizumi stood up, bringing Oikawa’s attention to him.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, if you’re getting up, can you bring me a glass of apple juice? The popcorn is making me thirsty.”

“Nope,” Iwaizumi chirped, picking up the remote to turn the TV off. When the picture turned black, Oikawa whined, flopping his body to cover the whole couch, his long limbs spreading out everywhere. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Oikawa returned, bringing his arm to dramatically cover his glasses as he deeply sighed. He already knew that Iwaizumi was drilling a hole in him with a glare. “You know that we still have three whole movies left! If Koutarou is calling you to have another discussion about bringing you to the gym to show you off to his friends, I’m going to vomit.”

“I know we have some left,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he started to pick up in the living room, grabbing the few fallen pieces of popcorn on the floor and stuffing them in the empty bowl to throw away. He had completely ignored the remark about his salt-and-pepper-haired boyfriend while Oikawa watched him with saddened eyes. “But we have to go somewhere.”

Oikawa rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. “Where are we going?”

“Kuroo has a birthday present planned for you, and no, I’m not telling you what it is, so don’t even try. I’m going to meet you there, You’ll be going with Kuroo.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me we were going somewhere earlier? I wouldn’t have eaten anything!”

“You’ll be fine, we’re not eating,” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed the last of the water bottles off the table and turned around to face Oikawa when he heard snickering. 

“So then it’s not a restaurant!”

Iwaizumi groaned as he headed towards the kitchen, frustrated that his best friend had been able to drag a clue out of him so easily. “Get up and get dressed, Shittykawa. Kuroo is going to be home soon.” 

Kuroo had him blindfolded the entire car ride. Oikawa continuously protested but stopped when Kuroo practically begged him to not ruin the surprise, that he had worked really hard on it and he would have been upset if Oikawa was going to just ruin it. 

Kuroo had to guide him out of the car, still refusing to let Oikawa drop the blindfold. It was an odd sensation being like this. Oikawa couldn’t see a single thing and could only feel the way Kuroo’s strong hands were guiding him, gripping tighter when he told Oikawa to step over something or to turn him in the right direction. He could hear voices around them, the two of them likely being in a crowd somewhere. Eventually, Kuroo had slung an arm over his shoulder and Oikawa could feel his heart racing. He had no idea where he was and he normally would have been trying to figure out where he was being taken to, but the way that Kuroo’s hands were wrapped around him, protectively walking him to something he clearly had put a lot of effort and time into, it made Oikawa bite his tongue and decide against ruining anything.

So for the time being, he focused on Kuroo, the way his voice hung low as he talked to Oikawa along the walk, talking about how something happened at work that day. Oikawa focused on each syllable, the way they sounded so husky in his ears. He focused on Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders, tightly guiding him in the proper direction, Kuroo’s ribs pressing against Oikawa’s as they walked. He focused on the heat shared between them, the way Kuroo sort of smelled like freshly burnt wood, the smoky scent filling Oikawa’s lungs at the proximity. He wasn’t sure if it was cologne or just how Kuroo naturally smelled, but he instinctively turned his head into it, the smell slightly intoxicating. 

It was almost sensory overload. Oikawa was drowning in Kuroo, the way he felt pressed against him, the way his husky voice kept low so only the two of them could hear, the way he smelled the way he did, the way his hip would bump Oikawa’s as they walked, Oikawa firmly pressed against his side. His heart was beating so hard in his chest and he instinctively licked his lips to try to dampen the chapped skin.

He was almost too focused on Kuroo around him to notice that they had stopped and he could faintly hear Bokuto’s voice followed by a wave of shushing, Bokuto’s voice promptly going silent after it. 

And then he could feel Kuroo’s fingers behind his head, untying the knot that held the blindfold over his eyes. Oikawa’s head was already swirling and he found himself trying to think of anything else other than Kuroo’s fingers in his hair as he worked the knot open.

Then the blindfold fell, Kuroo pulling it away. Oikawa was having trouble adjusting to the bright light— they were definitely outside somewhere, but Oikawa had already been able to figure that out with the crowds and the air against his skin.

He squinted when an object moved in front of him then felt his eyes widen when he noticed something being placed on his nose, his vision beginning to clear up now that his glasses were back on. When he blinked and adjusted, he saw Kuroo grinning at him, pulling his hands back when he decided that the glasses were on properly. 

Kuroo stepped back into the group behind him and took in a deep breath.

“Happy birthday, Oikawa!” They all cheered (except for Kenma who had simply just gave a small smile). 

There Bokuto stood, even though Oikawa already knew he was here, next to Iwaizumi while Kenma was on the far right holding a gift wrapped in beautiful teal paper. Oikawa supposed Kuroo was supposed to be planted between Iwaizumi and Kenma, but there he was, standing in front of them his hands held open, inviting Oikawa to look around at where they were at.

So he did. Oikawa looked around and he couldn’t believe his eyes. They were standing in front of a large observatory, the building tall and massive before them. The sun was setting, cascading orange and red over the area as everything dripped in beautiful warmth. Oikawa couldn’t help it when he felt his eyes widen, taking in the scene. Waves of sunset orange swept across tall pillars and beams, even touching the giant dome on top of the building.

“He’s speechless!” Bokuto’s voice was the first to break the longing silence and Oikawa could faintly hear Iwaizumi laugh beside him, bringing Oikawa back down. He looked at his group of friends and he couldn’t help but smile. Tears had threatened to spill if he wasn’t careful. 

The laughter died out and Kuroo stepped forward, holding up five tickets, waving them in the air. “Look, I even got us tickets to the planetarium show tonight. I bet you’re glad you didn’t ruin this surprise, huh?”

It took every ounce of willpower in Oikawa to not tackle his friends out of excitement. He knew that they were all in on it and had all managed to keep a secret, but he wanted to thank Kuroo profusely with a tight hug for orchestrating the whole thing. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but think of the time they spent in his bedroom, Kuroo commenting on the childlike glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling, Oikawa talking about how he had spent hours putting them in constellation formation. How he babbled on about his obsession with them, Kuroo falling asleep beside him.

And here Kuroo was, months later, the brightest, cheekiest grin on his face, and Oikawa did end up tackling him, Kuroo barely managing to keep balance. 

“Tetsurou!” Oikawa wailed, the tears rolling down his face in thick streaks, his body fighting the urge to shake. “I can’t believe you! You piece of shit!”

Kuroo’s body rumbled with laughter under him, his arms wrapping around Oikawa tightly, letting Oikawa cry against his chest. Oikawa could hear Bokuto laughing behind him, but he let himself drown in Kuroo again, his heart swelling with the amazing gift that he had been given.

All of them walked around the observatory, admiring and reading all of the displays and interactive equipment. Bokuto and Iwaizumi got an embarrassingly cute photo of them by a scaled model rocketship and Oikawa even took one of Kuroo and Kenma, the two of them huddled over a display exemplifying the gravitational pull of Earth. 

There was so much to explore. Kuroo snapped a picture of Oikawa standing on the scale that would tell him how much he weighed on Mercury, Iwaizumi stepping on the back of the scale to increase the weight. Kuroo also took a picture of Oikawa chasing Iwaizumi away, Iwaizumi laughing all the same. 

By the time they had all made it through the museum section and ended up in the gift store, Oikawa was bent over with laughter as Kuroo placed a headband with two alien heads on springs on his head. Kenma had popped out from behind him and quietly handed over a pair of equally green sunglasses, completing the look entirely. Bokuto was the one to take pictures this time and even managed to get one of Oikawa holding Kenma against him as they both sported different versions of galaxy hoodies, Oikawa throwing up a peace sign.

“It’s time to head up to the planetarium. I got tickets for the last showing!” Kuroo announced after everyone had made their purchases and they all had fumbled upstairs to wait in line.

The five of them had shuffled into their seats, Bokuto on the furthest seat, followed by Iwaizumi, and Oikawa, then Kuroo, then Kenma to finish off their row. Oikawa was practically buzzing in his seat. He was finally here. He was finally able to see the stars up close, even if it was just a projection. 

And then the announcer on the floor began a short countdown, the lights dimming around them as he counted to one, the room immersed in pure darkness. Oikawa gasped when the room lit up with hundreds and hundreds of stars, the glowing white lights cascading across the inside of the dome overhead. He couldn’t tell where the dome started or where it even ended. Everything around them was cast in stars and he couldn’t help but feel as if he couldn’t breathe. It was so intense, so beautiful, so surreal. It was everything Oikawa imagined and more.

There was a brief announcement again, the announcer on the floor stating that this was the closest simulation of the night time sky currently out right now and that you really could try to find the constellations built in them.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Kuroo whispered, his breath running across Oikawa’s neck as he spoke so the others couldn’t hear. He leaned in close, their shoulders brushing. “Point out the constellations for me.”

So Oikawa did. He pointed out each one he could recognize: the Ursa Major and Minor, Orion’s Belt, even the Big and Little Dipper. He noted that you wouldn’t be able to see every single one of them together but since this was a simulation, he was able to pick them out. Oikawa was losing himself in the atmosphere with the bright stars overhead as he leaned back in his seat to see even more.

His chest felt like it was burning, filled to the brim with just pure bliss. He had his friends here, Iwaizumi on his left with Bokuto holding Iwaizumi’s hand from his side next to him, and Kuroo and Kenma on his right, Kuroo’s shoulder still brushing against his since he had never pulled away. Oikawa couldn’t imagine a time where he had been happier. 

“Which one’s your favorite?” Kuroo was still whispering. “Show me.”

Oikawa pointed at the projected constellation when it came around. “That one. Draco.” Oikawa’s finger traced the curve of the stars, showing Kuroo the connection between each one as he ran up the dragon’s tail, then the spine. “You can only see it in the northern hemisphere, but it’s one that can be seen all-year long.” 

Kuroo hummed as he followed Oikawa’s index finger before the projector shifted, bringing a new wave of stars above them, Draco being wiped off of the dome’s surface.

When Oikawa looked at Kuroo, he was surprised to see Kuroo looking at him, eyes fixated on him instead of the stars around them.

“You know a lot about stars, huh?” Kuroo leaned the side of his head on his chair, his head completely turned towards him. There was almost a faraway expression on, his eyes purely focused on Oikawa. “It’s insane.”

“I love space,” Oikawa mumbled, cheeks somewhat flushing under Kuroo’s intense stare. “I want to see the real thing one day. The planetarium was the first thing on my list. Driving out to the desert in a truck and laying in the bed to look up at the sky without any kind of light pollution? That’s next.”

Kuroo gave a few blinks, before a small smile revealed itself. “You already have it planned?”

“Yep!” Oikawa chirped quietly, slightly pressing his shoulder into Kuroo’s. “I’m officially inviting you to it when I go since you’re the one who brought me here.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he had parted his lips to say something, but Bokuto’s gawking and gasping interrupted them, everyone turning their attention to him. 

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat, his mind slowly blocking out the way Bokuto was wailing about how gorgeous everything was. Oikawa’s brain instead choosing to focus on the slight brush of Kuroo’s fingers. He was even blocking out the way Kenma was providing some type of information on how the projectors worked. 

When they all had returned to the show, Oikawa found himself watching Kuroo more and more, stealing glances every now and then. Sometimes, he’d meet Kuroo’s gaze when he turned his head, and for some reason, it was all so innocent and so silly that Oikawa couldn’t help the giggle that came from his throat when Kuroo made a funny face to commemorate the billionth time they had made eye contact. 

When he looked back up at the stars, he knew for a fact that he felt Kuroo’s fingers brush his for the second time, Kuroo resting on his own armrest next to Oikawa’s.

Kuroo was truly like a wildfire. Oikawa hung on every word, every movement, every breath, and it was like he could feel the flames burning within him, tendrils of embers spiraling and coursing through his veins. His heart was unsettled, feeling as if his entire chest was charring. Even his skin was warm, much like the entire way his body was feeling inside. 

Oikawa found himself thinking about it over and over again, even when they all had gone home and Oikawa retired for the night, staring at the picture Iwaizumi took of him and Kuroo walking back to the car from the observatory on his phone, Oikawa laughing at something Kuroo had said. The stars weren’t as bright in the picture as they were in the observatory, the light pollution dimming them. But, it didn’t matter to him. The brightest thing in that photo was Kuroo who was looking at him with such a fond smile.

A lot of pictures had been taken that day and it wasn’t until Oikawa had them all printed and hung up on string above his bed that he had realized something important.

He was chewing on his bottom lip, deciding to stick a few extra glow-in-the-dark stars around the photo, his eyes falling on the picture in the center, the one of him and Kuroo from behind.

He truly was a huge idiot.

_How had he never realized that he had been in love Kuroo Tetsurou this whole time?_

It wasn’t until Bokuto had pulled him out of the apartment to do a quick pizza run for the group since it was the bimonthly movie night that his feelings had ever been spoken out loud.

Oikawa pulled his coat tighter against his body, the warmth much needed as the cooling autumn had begun to settle in for the season. He never did well in the cold. He knew he would be miserable when winter came around. 

Bokuto looked completely comfortable as he walked down the sidewalk, hands pressed deep in his jeans and a muscle tank top hanging loose from his body. Stupid Bokuto for withstanding this kind of weather.

“Why didn’t you just have Iwa-chan come with you?” Oikawa questioned, his whine bringing Bokuto’s attention to him. “He’s your boyfriend. He would’ve happily taken some alone time with you.”

Bokuto gave a boyish grin. “I needed to talk to you, Tooru.”

They rounded the corner and Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, feeling his nose practically freeze over. He wiped at it and wanted to say that he would pay the delivery charge next time, but when he heard Bokuto’s response, he knew that Bokuto whining about not wanting to pay it was a lie. 

“About?”

“You know that Kuroo likes you, right?”

Oikawa’s heels dug into the sidewalk. He stopped walking and Bokuto had made it a few steps ahead of him before turning around to face him, a sheepish smile on his face. Oikawa felt his head spinning.

“Uh, no, I don’t.”

“Well, he does.”

“And you know this how?”

“He told me.”

“And you’re bringing this up to me instead of letting him tell me himself because…?”

“Because it’s been almost a year since he’s brought it up and I don’t know if that’s even when he realized it,” Bokuto began, shrugging at the comment as if he were sorry for giving it. “I know that it might be shitty hearing it from me, but I’m tired of watching him pine around for nothing.”

Oikawa blinked, soaking in the information the best he could. There was no reason as to why Bokuto would lie. Kuroo and Bokuto were best friends and had been since high school as fellow captains of neighboring Tokyo powerhouse schools. Oikawa had grown close to the both of them, Bokuto very much included. And Bokuto would never lie or joke around like that. 

So where it would be expected for Oikawa to follow with disbelief or accusations, he knew that he had no ground for it.

Bokuto was Bokuto. There was no reason for him to fib.

Oikawa didn’t feel cold anymore.

“I know you’re telling me now because you’re looking out for him, but why now?” They had begun walking again upon Bokuto’s lead. “I don’t understand.”

“Because it might have taken me a lot longer to see it, but I know you like him back.”

Oikawa cast him a look and Bokuto grinned. That’s all he ever did. Smiled and smiled. 

“Does Iwa-chan know?”

“I haven’t told anyone anything,” Bokuto reassured as they cut through the parking lot of the pizzeria. Even from outside, the small of pizza was prominent. “I didn’t feel like involving anyone was important.”

“Yet you’re involving yourself.”

“I like to call it ‘jump start meddling.’”

Oikawa snorted as Bokuto opened the door for him and they walked inside, picking up the prepaid pizza and turning around towards the apartment. 

Oikawa’s chest felt heavy. He had realized his feelings on his birthday and Bokuto was there that night. Could he have really noticed it then in the observatory? Was it sooner? Later? Just because Oikawa had come to terms with feelings didn’t mean that they hadn’t been present beforehand. He had already decided to confess eventually, but building up the nerve to do it was a different story. 

When Oikawa met Bokuto’s eyes, he felt himself give a deep sigh. “Kuroo just told you that he liked me?”

“He did,” Bokuto chimed. “He said it was something to do with Miruku and Tomago? He expected you to rat him out but said you sat there with him the whole night naming them and he knew from then on. He hasn’t once stopped in the past year.”

“Why hasn’t he ever said anything? I feel like he would be the type to.”

“Imagine living with a group of friends and you fall for one of them. That one person doesn’t return your feelings and everything becomes awkward and you end up getting phased out because of it. Kuroo doesn’t want to risk everything he’s grown into just to be turned down.”

Oikawa gaped. “He thinks I’d turn him down?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up, fingers gripping tighter around the cardboard boxes in his hand “So you wouldn’t!”

“Koutarou!” Oikawa whined. “You just said you realized I liked Kuroo, why are you acting like you didn’t?!”

Bokuto hooted, his smile growing wider and wider. He even did an overdramatic twirl from pure excitement. “I didn’t have confirmation! You could’ve said no for all I knew!”

Oikawa wanted to kick that owl-like friend of his but they were already close to the apartment, the complex coming into view. He was too flustered to do it anyway.

“Just please do something now that you know. You and Kuroo would be great. I’m sure Hajime and Kenma wouldn’t mind.” A pause. “Oh, and wear something pretty when you confess, Kuroo’s been talking about wanting to rip some cream colored sweater off of you for the longest time.”

Oikawa’s cheeks were flushed red as he struggled through the front door with two boxes of pizza in hand, knowing exactly which sweater Bokuto was talking about. He spent the rest of the night slightly confused, but there was something inside him that was so incredibly happy. And when he saw Kuroo eating his slice of pizza, red sauce hanging on the corner of his mouth as he smiled at Oikawa, he knew what he was going to do. 

He was going to fight Kuroo’s fire with fire of his own.

 

 

Oikawa tugged at the bottom of his long sweater, the soft fabric twisting between his fingertips. Kuroo would be home any minute, his roommate’s schedule routine everyday. Iwaizumi and Kenma were out today, their schedules busy with their classes and work, so this would be the only time of the week he had a chance to do this. 

He had prepared himself the best he could. He washed himself diligently and picked out his clothes in advance. Oikawa mentally prepared for every scenario he could think of and tried to come up with solutions to every single one of them. He did regret wearing his ripped jeans, the holes near his thighs revealing the rose lace underneath. He absentmindedly ran a long finger over it, tracing the patterns. 

He was so anxious that he found himself looking up at the ceiling, much like he would in his room, and as he knew, there were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck up on there. A week after the observatory, Kuroo had come home with a massive box of them and asked Oikawa to put them in constellations. They spent an hour or two doing just that, and Oikawa felt himself smile looking up at Draco, Kuroo insisting it be placed right in the middle of it all.

When he heard the front door unlock, he held his breath and focused on the door. Oikawa thought he would have been calm and collected when Kuroo came home but he could feel his throat dry with each nearing step.

_Shit. Maybe he should have tried after Kuroo had settled in, or maybe he should have tried this in his own room—_

The bedroom door opened, Kuroo’s large frame walking in. His eyes rose to Oikawa sitting on his bed and he simply grinned before tossing his backpack aside. 

“Oikawa, what’s up?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but it was much harder to do than he wanted to admit. “I was, uh, actually waiting for you to come home.”

Kuroo hummed and Oikawa watched as he slid his hoodie off, the motion pulling up his shirt in its wake. Toned skin revealed itself, the muscle firm and smooth, much like Oikawa had daydreamed about since Bokuto had told him that Kuroo had been thinking of him that way. He could feel his heart beating, he could feel his cheeks flushing. His bottom lip tucked itself between teeth as he watched his roommate sit on the bed next to him, eyes fixated on his phone.

“Waiting for me to get home?” Kuroo echoed before chuckling quietly. “Did you want to go do something? I can look up some takeout places if you want to just stay home.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to hum. “Yeah, I suppose you could say that.” 

With a heart practically pounding out of his chest, Oikawa plucked the phone out of Kuroo’s fingers, earning a surprised noise. But Oikawa was leaning in close now, his mouth close to Kuroo’s ear. It was easy to see Kuroo tensing underneath his presence. 

“What kind of plans did you have for tonight?”

Kuroo was absolutely frozen as Oikawa tossed his phone somewhere on the bed behind them. He could hear the thud and Kuroo’s lack of a response had him breathing deeply. He still wasn’t sure how Kuroo was taking all of this— Oikawa was the one being straightforward here, he knew it. But Kuroo’s lack of a response meant one of two things. One, he was surprised and taking it all in, or two, he was trying to figure out a way to get out of this whole situation. 

“N-Nothing in particular.”

Oikawa felt a smile spread on his face as he tilted Kuroo’s head, slightly craning his neck as Oikawa lowered his lips to the exposed skin. He brushed his lips on Kuroo’s neck but didn’t apply any sort of pressure. He still smelled like smoky embers much to Oikawa’s delight.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo breathed, his voice a low growl. Oikawa almost stumbled back at the shift in tone. But he didn’t. Instead, Oikawa nuzzled his nose into the mess of jet black hair that he saw every single day. It smelled so much like burning wood. He had made it this far. “If you’re fucking with me right now, I’m going to punch you in the face so hard that you’re going to really be seeing stars.”

Oikawa blinked and paused for a brief moment. He actually pulled back this time and met Kuroo’s heavy gaze. It almost felt like Oikawa was in trouble with the way his roommate’s eyes stared him down, lips pressed into a thin line. But, it couldn’t be mistaken. There was a slight blush to Kuroo and Oikawa resisted running a finger over the heated skin.

“Why would I be messing with you?”

“Because I don’t think you understand,” he said deliberately, slowly. “If you’re really doing this, I hope you know that I’m not doing anything with you to just get off.”

“I don’t get what you’re saying, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo had cupped his cheek and looked at him with such an unreadable expression that Oikawa audibly gasped. Whatever resolve and confidence that he had walked in here with was slowly dissolving under Kuroo’s touch.

“I-I’ve been… in love with you for what feels like so long,” Kuroo muttered, hands flying to cover his face. Oikawa’s chest burned, his mouth going dry listening to the actual confession this time, not just replaying Bokuto’s words in his head for hours and hours. “So I’m sorry, I don’t know what you hope to accomplish here, but I’m not going to just sleep with you—”

“Tetsu, listen—”

“No, Oikawa, I’m serious. Do you know what that would do to my heart—”

“Tetsu—”

“No, I’m not kidding.”

 _“Tetsu!”_

Kuroo pulled his hands away from his eyes and Oikawa’s heart stilled. He looked confused, worried, but his cheeks were flushed red, as if he was mulling over the fact that he had laid his heart out on his sleeve for Oikawa to see. Oikawa felt his cheeks flush red too, his hands resting on his thighs, clenching as he processed the words.

“That’s not what I’m here to do.”

“You mean you’re not here to sleep with me?”

Oikawa fumbled, waving his hands in the air as his nose scrunched up. “Oh my god, don’t say it like that! Yes, I am, but it’s not… meaningless. I’m here because Koutarou told me that he was sick of watching the both of us pining. I’ve actually known you’ve had feelings for me for a little while now…”

“Remind me to punch Bo for never being able to keep his mouth shut.”

Oikawa laughed, leaning forward to cup Kuroo’s face with both hands. His cheeks were warm, and Oikawa couldn’t help himself as his thumbs ran across the flushed skin. “Tetsu, I promise I’m not here with ulterior motives. And you should give him credit, he said he held it in for over a year!” 

There was a brief pause, Kuroo’s eyes scanning him for any signs of a cruel joke, but there was none. Oikawa was looking back, hoping that Kuroo would take him seriously. He had planned all of this out. He could have confessed to him in any other way, a romantic dinner or somewhere even cheesier. But, Oikawa figured that it would have been better to do at home, either one of them being able to retreat if it didn’t go as planned.

But the way Kuroo was looking at him, like Oikawa had just melted his heart right then and there, Oikawa felt like the situation would go just as he had hoped.

“Promise?” Kuroo’s grin was slowly formed, but so, so wide. Oikawa almost felt blinded at the sight.

“Cross my heart. I don’t know how, but I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

And with that, Kuroo practically _pounced_. Oikawa had been pushed flat on his back as Kuroo’s strong grip held his chest down while he crawled over and straddled his hips. Oikawa barely had any time to react to the movement, and any comment he had planned was swallowed back down as Kuroo pressed their lips together. It had happened so fast that Oikawa’s lungs practically had the air knocked out of them. 

But Oikawa eventually managed a shaky breath as Kuroo bit the bottom of his lip, his tongue running across right after as an apology. When he did it the second time and Oikawa gasped, Kuroo’s tongue found its way in, the kiss turning much, much heavier. 

Oikawa’s head was swirling, his body reacting too easily. It wasn’t much, just some simple making out, but knowing that it was with Kuroo made a world of a difference. He could feel so much. He could feel Kuroo’s weight over him, Kuroo’s strong hands already tangled in Oikawa’s hair, the heavy breath across his face. It was so much and yet not enough. 

Oikawa took the opportunity to scrape his fingers down Kuroo’s abdomen. The pressure was firm, much like the way Kuroo’s muscle felt underneath it. What he didn’t expect was a deep moan from Kuroo, the sound much more beautiful than he had ever expected. It was short but so very deep and Oikawa felt almost drunk on it. 

Oikawa’s hands traveled up, slipping underneath Kuroo’s shirt entirely. He traced the muscle underneath, feeling it flex as Kuroo squirmed from his greedy fingers. His eyes were still closed, mouth completely occupied with Kuroo’s, but he was sure if his lips were free, they would’ve fallen open with just how toned Kuroo was. The muscle wasn’t rough or hard, but simply strong and taut. 

When Oikawa’s fingers barely brushed against one of Kuroo’s nipples, he felt a sharp tug on his hair and Oikawa gasped so hard that Kuroo had to break away from their kiss. Oikawa was about to say something again but decided not to when he watched as Kuroo licked his bottom lip. It was already wet with saliva from Oikawa but watching him wet them even more sent fire through his veins. 

“Don’t like being touched there?” Oikawa mumbled, his voice more controlled than he expected it to be. His hands were pressing back on Kuroo’s abdomen and he sighed when he felt Kuroo grind at the movement, the movement swift and oh so good. “Hm, Tetsu?”

Kuroo lowered his mouth next to Oikawa’s before pulling his earlobe in his mouth. Oikawa shuddered at the movement but practically whined when Kuroo spoke. 

“I want to focus on you, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s mind was cloudy and could barely register what had been said until his sweater had been pulled clean off, Kuroo’s hands working quickly. But just as Kuroo moved, he was just as quick to stop when he noticed something hugging Oikawa’s abdomen, his eyes darkening. 

Oikawa felt a panic bubble in his chest. _Was it too much? Would Kuroo think that he had been too forward and thought that this was repulsive? What if—_

“Is this… lace?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa muttered. “Sorry if you don’t like it, I can take it off—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, his spine tingling when Kuroo had immediately popped the button on his jeans before pulling down the zipper. Oikawa wasn’t sure what to say, just watched timidly as Kuroo shimmied off the jeans, eyes slowly taking in the garter belt that revealed itself the further he pushed Oikawa’s jeans down. 

When Oikawa’s pants were finally off, he could hear his heart beat wildly in the quiet room. Kuroo was looking at him with a firm gaze, his eyes trailing across each and every swirl of the lace. He ran a finger over the pattern ever so slowly. Oikawa thought he was going to die. Honestly die.

“Honestly, if you want me to take it off, I can—”

Oikawa half wanted to punch his roommate for never letting him finish his damn sentences but washed those thoughts away the moment he felt Kuroo’s tongue sweep across the inner part of his thigh. Kuroo had unclasped the clip on the garter belt, pulling the stocking down for more access. Oikawa gave a sharp whine and used the back of his hand to cover his mouth, clearly embarrassed. _What kind of sound was that?_

But Kuroo gave another slow and agonizing lick, his tongue warm and wet against Oikawa’s burning skin. Oikawa’s fingers desperately grasped at the comforter beneath him, twisting and pulling, desperate to find something to hold on. 

“Do you wear this stuff for everyone?”

Oikawa slowly blinked at the question. “Depends on who I’m with. Not everyone’s into it.”

“Then how did you know whether or not to wear it with me?” Kuroo began sucking a dark hickey under Oikawa’s thigh, Oikawa whining at the feeling.

“I-I didn’t.”

“You mean you came dressed in lingerie without knowing if I would be into it?”

Oikawa was fumbling with his words in his head, desperately trying to focus on saying _something_. But the way Kuroo was pushing his thighs open and mouthing at him was driving him insane. The warmth was spreading through him, his cock immensely hard at this point. He had to resist the urge to touch himself, knowing that he wanted this to last as long as it could.

“I didn’t even know if we were going to have sex,” Oikawa gasped when he felt the other’s fingers tighten around his knees to steady him. “There was a chance you were going to turn me down.”

“And you still wore this for me.”

“Don’t get a big head about it.”

There was a pause before Kuroo darkly chuckled. Oikawa tensed. “Hard for you to say when you’re already like this, love.”

Oikawa yelped when Kuroo bit him, a sharp noise that startled himself. Oikawa was about to scold him, but Kuroo licked the spot over, his tongue working to calm the irritated skin back down. He could feel himself squirming and Kuroo used his hands to hold Oikawa’s waist down, his thumbs running over the lace underneath. It was almost as if Kuroo didn’t want to stop touching.

“Kuroo, what are you doing?”

As expected, there was no response. What he got in return was another bite, one so hard that Oikawa jolted completely upright, his thigh burning at the sharp pain. He felt tears forming at the corner of his eye, hissing as Kuroo pushed him back down on the bed.

“It’s okay,” Kuroo mumbled as he looked up at Oikawa, eyes boring into him with an expression that Oikawa’s heart leapt at. “Relax into it.”

And Oikawa did. As he lay there, one hand twisting in the comforter, the other covering his mouth, Oikawa whined when Kuroo bit hard again, the bite easily breaking capillaries underneath the skin. It had more pressure and when Oikawa expected for Kuroo to wait for the pain to subside, he began sucking on the same spot, the burn lessening as Kuroo worked his mouth over the injured skin. It was pain and pleasure all worked into one and it wasn’t long before Oikawa found himself enjoying the increasing sensations. 

Kuroo’s hands slid down to Oikawa’s thighs, pushing them apart so he could get access higher up. He hummed when his nose bumped into Oikawa’s hard cock in front of him, heat radiating from underneath the lace. Even through the fabric covering it, Oikawa could feel Kuroo’s warm breath running across him in deep breaths. He was panting, relishing in the way Kuroo didn’t seem completely focused, his eyes glossed over and sporting a hazy look. It was likely that Kuroo wasn’t the noisy type, much unlike Oikawa, but he found himself loving it regardless, soaking in the different expressions and changes in breathing with each movement. 

Kuroo gave a long lick across the tented fabric, tracing the length all the way to where the tip barely hid underneath the top of Oikawa’s lingerie. It elicited a surprised moan, but Kuroo didn’t give him a chance to breathe as he dipped back down to his thighs, much higher than he had been the first time and gave such a strong bite that Oikawa’s back arched into it, his hands flying to Kuroo’s hair to grip it as he rode out the wave of pain. But Kuroo didn’t release, choosing to bite even harder and Oikawa was pretty sure that he was lightheaded with all the breathy noises Kuroo had been able to drag out of him. His chest was heaving, his fingers pulling hard at the thick strands in between them. 

Kuroo gave a low, broken groan as he pulled up, his face covering over Oikawa, eyes hooded. “Oikawa, you’re killing me.” He nibbled Oikawa’s jaw, small little scrapes of teeth as Oikawa focused on Kuroo’s index finger running over the last bite mark. He knew his thighs would be covered with some nasty bruises in the morning, Kuroo definitely not being gentle in the slightest. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing to me.”

Oikawa cursed himself for never coming up with a reply. Each time Kuroo had opened his mouth to say something, it managed to do something to him that sent his heart leaping and his blood burning. But Oikawa could never find the proper words to reply. All he had done was sit there and make loud noises.

“What do you mean?” A confused question. Perfect. Someone should give him an award for that one.

Oikawa’s eyes widened when Kuroo brought his hand up, lifting it so Oikawa could see them. Two fingers were lightly stained red, a thin liquid lightly coating the tips and Oikawa’s face burned, his expression much like a doe caught in headlights. His skin had been broken from Kuroo’s teeth, the dark red blood staring back at him. He gulped.

“You should see your thighs, Tooru,” Kuroo muttered after he took in a deep breath. “They’re all purple and red for me.”

Oikawa whimpered as he watched Kuroo take the tip of his finger in his mouth, licking away the blood that he had just shown Oikawa like it had been some reward for his work. He took in the second one, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s. It was so undeniably sexy that Oikawa shivered, his hips thrusting upwards when Kuroo’s hand on his waist tightened. Kuroo had barely done anything, simply bit and kissed him, but it felt like they had been doing so much more.

Oikawa was already a writhing mess.

Kuroo repositioned himself, kneeling on the bed with his legs on each side of Oikawa’s shins. He was looking down at him with such a heated expression that Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle. “Tetsu, I think you’re a bit overdressed for this.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, a sly smirk growing on his face. He pulled his shirt over himself and Oikawa took this opportunity to sit up, mouthing at the newly revealed skin that was Kuroo Tetsurou. He bucked into it automatically, still wrangling his shirt off by the time Oikawa had nibbled at the skin right above the hem of his jeans. His hands cupped Kuroo’s ass, feeling the perkiness of it all. Kuroo was an athlete after all. He shouldn’t be as happily surprised as he was. 

Oikawa popped off the button of Kuroo’s own jeans, quickly sliding the zipper down. Everything felt so hot like this, Kuroo on his knees, Oikawa between them, his tongue running across slightly perspirant muscle. Each time Kuroo had forced his hips forward, Oikawa’s grin grew deeper. When Kuroo’s pants had been pushed down far enough to spring his cock free, he tangled his long fingers in Oikawa’s soft hair, guiding his head forward when he saw Oikawa lick his lips in preparation for what was to come. 

Kuroo’s cock was a sight to take in. It was immensely hard, the tip flushed red and leaking slightly with a beautiful pearl of precome on top. It was heavy in his hand, the weight of it sending fire to his own painfully hard dick. It was his first time seeing Kuroo like this and the sight was much better than he had ever expected it to be. 

He could hear Kuroo hiss again when Oikawa dropped a large amount of spit on top before working it over the length. He was admiring the way it felt underneath his fingers, and Oikawa had made up his mind on what to do with it. 

So he opened wide, mouth wet with saliva, and he pushed forward, swallowing Kuroo whole in the first movement. It was uncomfortable without slowly adjusting, but it wasn’t anything Oikawa couldn’t handle thanks to the amount of spit he had used to coat it in the first place. What he seemed to be struggling with was the hungry moans coming from Kuroo, his voice suddenly much louder than when Oikawa didn’t have his pretty lips wrapped around him. In fact, the noise that came from Kuroo was so surprising that Oikawa groaned, causing Kuroo to deeply exhale at the vibration.

“Tooru, fuck—”

Oikawa bobbed back up and down in a few quick motions, changing the pace whenever Kuroo began to tense up or when his hands would loosen in Oikawa’s hair. He wanted it to be inconsistent, he wanted to build up Kuroo and bring him back down as many times as he could. Oikawa licked a stripe up the underside of Kuroo’s cock, mouthing at the small veins that ran alongside it. When Oikawa suckled the tip, he used his free hand to initiate the friction, his fingers wrapping firmly around Kuroo and tugging. 

Kuroo tasted so good. He didn’t know how to describe it. It could just be the fact that it was just the taste of _Kuroo_ that drove him mad. One of his best friends, his college roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou. Oikawa had worked so hard to find labels for his feelings towards him, seriously contemplating on categorizing whatever thoughts he had but never knowing where to categorize them. But here he took a gamble, and as he heard Kuroo curse, hands pushing Oikawa to take his cock further, it seemed to have been worth the wait.

Kuroo gripped Oikawa’s hair and pulled him clean off his cock, the barely audible pop running through his ears as he did so. Saliva was coating Oikawa’s chin and before he could use the back of his hand to wipe it off, Kuroo’s thumb was already there, swiping off the spit that had trickled down his chin. 

They locked eyes and Oikawa’s breath hitched at the sight. He expected to see a dark expression or one that conveyed layers and layers of lust, but he was met with such a soft and adoring expression instead, his heart wanting to stop beating just at the sight. Kuroo’s hand that was on Oikawa’s chin moved up, cupping his cheek instead, the thumb running across the bone. It was immensely sweet and Oikawa felt himself completely enamoured by it. 

“You’re not reading the heated mood, Tetsu,” Oikawa finally quipped, a small smile forming on his lips. It took Kuroo a moment to react, as if he was processing the words, but he broke into a crooked grin. Kuroo stood up to remove his pants and briefs, Oikawa drinking in the sight entirely.

Kuroo came right back in and nipped at Oikawa’s bottom lip as a slight punishment for his remark and Oikawa pouted at the motion. But Kuroo’s hands were now dropped to his waist, his right palming Oikawa’s cock through the lace covering it. 

His back arched into it again, the feeling much needed since he had gone almost completely untouched until now. Oikawa had gone from short breaths to a deep moan when Kuroo pulled the fabric back and jerked him instead. The skin on skin contact felt so wild and he could hear Kuroo say something but couldn’t make out what it was. Kuroo was working him too easily, like he already knew just how Oikawa preferred it: long strokes that ran over the head of his cock with each pull. Short, fast strokes were good for getting the job done, but the longer ones meant that you weren’t here just to get off— you had other plans.

And the way Kuroo was giving him those long strokes he wanted, it seemed like he had picked up on what caused Oikawa to gasp, learning what worked best. 

“You look so good like this, you know that, right?” 

Oikawa hummed at Kuroo’s question, his mouth too preoccupied with teeth tucking his bottom lip in to respond. The moment he had tried to cover his face with his hand, Kuroo sharply grabbed the wrist and pulled it away. “Not today, Tooru. I’m going to see that face when you come.”

The heat pooling in him was getting dangerous. He didn’t want to be the first one to finish. He already had planned on getting Kuroo off with just his mouth, but it seemed like Kuroo had other plans. As much as Oikawa hated to admit it, he couldn’t complain that letting Kuroo take the reigns tonight was probably an ever better choice. 

But he was climbing fast, Kuroo picking up the pace when Oikawa had gotten louder and louder. Every bone in his body felt like it was melting into liquid, his thighs already shaking with such a fucking good build up. His mind began blocking everything out, desperately focusing on the pure pleasure that was raking his body. 

“Tetsu, I’m going to—”

And right as he was about to hit that apex, Kuroo pulled his hand right off of Oikawa and he almost screamed at the loss. But a hand went right over his mouth, muffling any sort of sound he was about to make. His eyebrows furrowed, glaring at Kuroo with a look that could kill, but Kuroo looked panicked, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at his bedroom door.

There was a thump and some keys jingling. Oikawa, falling back down from his high, followed the sound as well as Kuroo’s gaze and realized that the bedroom door was unlocked. It probably wouldn’t have been a big deal as the apartment was supposed to be empty, but he could hear the front door unlock and open before some shuffling noises followed.

He wasn’t sure who had come home, whether it was Iwaizumi or Kenma, but his heart stopped all the same. The panicked silence fell around them easily, the both of them frozen on the bed. 

Kuroo was the one to move. 

Kuroo peeled himself off the bed before creeping to the door while Oikawa scrambled off the bed as he picked up a pair of jeans on the floor. _Fuck, were these his or Kuroo’s?_

But Kuroo made a strong “tch” noise and Oikawa snapped his attention up, looking at his very much naked roommate standing in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. 

“What?” Oikawa whispered, the tone sharp. “Hurry up!”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Kuroo returned, his eyes narrowing at the fact that Oikawa already had one leg in the jeans. He still wasn’t sure if they were his or Kuroo’s. “You better get your ass back on that bed.”

Oikawa didn’t have much time to respond before Kuroo locked the door in one swift motion, and was already striding back over. Kuroo dropped on the bed and Oikawa had barely gotten the jeans back off before he was tugged into Kuroo’s lap, their chests almost pressed tight against each other. Kuroo’s fingers were already working at the clasps on Oikawa’s thighs, his fingers slightly shaking in the process. It was surprising to see considering Kuroo had come across as completely calm and collected this whole time. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that they were close to being caught or that one of their roommates was only a wall away from noticing, but Oikawa smirked at the thought of either one flustering Kuroo, and how Kuroo had wanted to keep going despite all of that. 

Oikawa dug his hips low, his hands gripping Kuroo’s shoulders to steady him. Kuroo leaned his head back at the motion, his own fingers freezing from working on Oikawa’s garter belt. 

With another roll of his hips and Kuroo trying to muffle any noises he wanted to make by biting his bottom lip, Oikawa smiled. “I can take it off if you want,” he said as quietly as he could, referring to Kuroo’s attempt at handling the lingerie. “If that’s where this is going.”

Kuroo slowly opened his eyes, fingers gripping Oikawa’s thighs so tightly that he had to fight back his own moan. He was pretty sure that he had heard someone out in the living room, a few shuffling noises outside the room. 

“I’m not trying to take it off,” Kuroo whispered, fingers fumbling with the clasp one more time, finally hooking the stocking back on the garter. Oikawa quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else before Kuroo brought Oikawa’s head down, firmly pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.

Oikawa felt like everything was spinning. He could feel Kuroo’s deep breathing against his chest, could feel the muscle on Kuroo’s shoulders moving as his hands roamed and gripped Oikawa in all the right places, could feel the way his heart was burning like they hadn’t already kissed tonight and this was the first time all over again. His heart could only handle so much. 

Oikawa pulled apart from the kiss to press his lips elsewhere but saw Kuroo staring back at him with blown pupils, lips swollen from all the kissing. People usually complimented Oikawa for his own beauty but seeing Kuroo like this, reddened lips, hazy eyes, softened features, he knew that his own definition of beautiful and sexy would be this exact scene before him. 

“Oikawa,” he muttered, hands squeezing his hips firmly. “Get the lube from my drawer.” Oikawa felt his heart jump when Kuroo’s hands had reached around and squeezed his ass, a low growl coming from Kuroo. “Now.”

Oikawa did as instructed, quickly sliding out of Kuroo’s lap and shuffling on the bed just to reach over to the drawer and find the lube inside. He pulled it out and when the drawer had been closed shut, Kuroo was already pulling him back into his lap, legs spreading a bit to balance Oikawa properly. 

Kuroo worked fast, spreading lube all over his three fingers. He used his left hand to reach around and Oikawa whimpered when he felt the lingerie move from behind him, Kuroo holding it to the side as he pressed a wet finger to his hole. Oikawa jumped at the cold and let out a whine when he felt Kuroo rub the outside, still not having pressed inside. 

Kuroo nipped his bottom lip. “Sh, Tooru. You’re going to have to keep it down.”

Oikawa wanted to make a retort but there was a knock on the bedroom door and he froze. 

“Kuroo?” It was Iwaizumi. When he looked back at Kuroo, Kuroo was looking directly at him, almost as if he hadn’t heard the knock.

“‘Sup?” Kuroo called back and smirked when he pressed his first finger in and pulled his hand holding back the lace to cover Oikawa’s mouth, muffling the whine that was trying to escape Oikawa’s lips. “Everything okay?”

Oikawa was running through all the different curse words he knew in his head but it was hard to focus on it too much when Kuroo began moving, his finger pressing deeper in him before pulling back out, then pressing right back in. Oikawa felt so lightheaded. It had been far too long since Oikawa had something inside him other than his own fingers. 

“Have you seen Oikawa?”

Kuroo about snickered at the question, Oikawa immediately deciding he should apologize to Iwaizumi one of these days for doing this to him. “I think he went out somewhere, I’m not sure.”

It was a bit odd that they were talking through a closed door. He wondered if Iwaizumi would find it rude or strange that Kuroo hadn’t come to answer the door and opted to talk through it instead. Kuroo didn’t seem to care though as he began to suck at Oikawa’s skin, trying to leave dark marks on his neck. Those would be hard to hide in the morning, but Oikawa couldn’t find it in himself to care with the way it felt like fire had been pushing through his veins every time he felt Kuroo’s teeth bite into him. 

Kuroo pressed in the second finger, Oikawa immediately backing into it the best he could being in Kuroo’s lap. Oikawa’s chest was heaving in short pants as Kuroo worked him open, Kuroo obviously pleased with how things were going. He was gaining speed this time, focusing on the way Oikawa was writhing pressed against him. Oikawa’s head was tilted back, Kuroo’s hand still desperately trying to keep him quiet. 

“Is it something important?”

“Kuroo, I swear,” Oikawa hissed after moving his head so he could speak, Kuroo’s hand now resting on top of his head, slightly tugging at the brown strands. “I know you’re trying to mess with Iwa-chan—” a gasp escaped when Kuroo pressed in the third finger, the slight burn causing Oikawa to take in a shaky breath. He leaned forward, lips brushing against Kuroo’s ear as he whispered. “Stop fucking with him.”

“I’m not,” Kuroo returned, ignoring Iwaizumi’s response to the question, the words drowning into silence. He curled his fingers every now and then, Oikawa tensing when he felt a brush against his favorite spot. Kuroo gave him a chaste kiss. “I’m really trying to see if it’s important.”

He brought his hand down to Oikawa’s mouth again when he purposefully pressed against that spot inside Oikawa, Oikawa giving out such a loud cry that he wasn’t sure if it had been muffled enough to hide from Iwaizumi’s ears. It felt too incredible to care. 

Kuroo was driving him mad.

“I’ll let you know if I see him,” Kuroo concluded, obviously not entirely sure what story Iwaizumi had given him through the door, but Oikawa gave a sigh of relief when he heard his friend give a proper thanks before leaving. “Something about concert tickets,” Kuroo informed when Oikawa looked at him with a hardened look.

“Tetsu, I’m going to kill you.” There was no venom to it and Oikawa knew it was because it was hard to be taken seriously when you were whimpering and moaning while saying it. 

Kuroo simply laughed as he continued, pulsing in and out of Oikawa. Oikawa couldn’t believe how easily Kuroo was able to do this, dark eyes watching him with each gasp and muffled drawl. The laughter died out on Kuroo’s lips when one of Oikawa’s hands reached in between them and began tugging at Kuroo’s cock, timing it perfectly with Kuroo’s own fingers.

Oikawa was being brought back up quickly, this time his cock untouched. It was almost painful now, his previous climax being stolen from him right before it should have happened. Tears were almost forming in his eyes at the pure pleasure he was feeling while riding the high. He stopped jerking Kuroo when he felt cold liquid pour over his hands and when he opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw Kuroo pouring the lube on his cock, the liquid dripping down from the head down his shaft, Oikawa’s mouth going dry at the sight. 

Kuroo’s pulled his fingers out of Oikawa and gripped his waist tightly as Oikawa slid the lube over his cock completely, the liquid warming up the more Oikawa’s hand moved over him. 

Oikawa tapped Kuroo’s arm, asking to be let up. “Let me go so I can take off the lingerie.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, his usual grin falling from his face. “That’s not my plan. I’m going to fuck you right through it.” 

Kuroo’s dirty talk was far different than Oikawa had ever experienced. It was sarcastic, often quipped. It was never vulgar or too immature. He said the right things at the right times and often followed them up with purposeful action. 

He lifted Oikawa up and positioned him properly, slowly guiding him over the head when Kuroo had used a free hand to pull back the lingerie again, Oikawa hissing at the stretch. Kuroo had prepared him the way he should have, but taking his cock in was a completely different story. Oikawa was gripping Kuroo’s shoulders desperately. The lace being pulled to the side was a bit uncomfortable but it was soon forgotten when he lowered himself lower and lower and lower.

Then Oikawa was sitting in Kuroo’s lap at full hilt. He wanted to drown himself in how full he felt. He was adjusting around the unexpected girth but the burn felt so fucking good at this point. Oikawa was sweating and he felt so sticky, but Kuroo was nibbling at his jaw again, one hand dutifully holding back the lingerie, the other now playing with Oikawa’s nipple, pulling and tugging softly as he waited for Oikawa to give him the sign that he was ready to move. 

“Tooru, you’re so tight,” he whispered when they would hear Iwaizumi’s door open next to them, Iwaizumi likely deciding to retire to his room until he could see Oikawa. Oikawa cursed his best friend next door for choosing the room right next to Kuroo’s. However, it didn’t seem to affect Kuroo in the slightest. “I can’t believe how good you feel around me.” 

Oikawa gave a quiet whine, rolling his neck to the side to give Kuroo better access, which he took happily. Everything was so hot, so sticky, and oh so good.

Oikawa didn’t give a response, just simply began moving up and down, Kuroo instinctively moving his hands to cup Oikawa’s ass and guide him as Oikawa used his knees to support himself. It started off slow, almost agonizingly slow, but when Oikawa had finally adjusted properly, he was moving.

Kuroo had their lips slanted together in a small effort to keep both of their voices down. Kuroo was desperately trying to keep himself from moaning and to keep Oikawa’s mewling to a minimum. Oikawa noted how frustrated he was that Kuroo was finally being this vocal and they were forced to keep it quiet, their third roommate right on the other side of the wall. 

Oikawa’s hips were bobbing, Kuroo pressing him further down than he would have without the guidance, Oikawa taking him all in with almost each drop. His heart was beating so hard in his chest and Kuroo’s hands were gripping tighter and tighter. Oikawa had fingers wrapped in Kuroo’s thick hair, tugging whenever he felt a sharp jolt from Kuroo hitting that perfect spot, the other holding Kuroo’s shoulder for some semblance of control. 

“Next time,” Kuroo murmured jaggedly, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, “How about you wear something purple.” 

“I didn’t know you had such a thing for lingerie.” 

Kuroo was running his hand up and down Oikawa thighs, feeling the way they moved while Oikawa bounced in his lap. “I didn’t think much of it before. But knowing you wore this, got dressed up so pretty like you were trying to present yourself for me… Fuck, Tooru.”

Oikawa brought a hand to his mouth and bit on his index finger, trying so hard to keep his voice down. It was so difficult to do when Kuroo was whispering these things, praising him for something that he didn’t expect would be such a good idea. 

Kuroo’s back hit the bed when Oikawa had pushed him down. Without the confined space, Oikawa was able to position himself upright, hands pressing down on Kuroo’s abdomen to keep his back straight. He had stopped moving to reposition the both of them and smirked at Kuroo’s widened eyes. 

“I can do purple,” Oikawa noted, bringing his hips up slowly and circling, Kuroo’s back arching into the feeling, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He wouldn’t tell Kuroo, but his heart was swelling at the mention of ‘next time.’

He dropped his hips so fast that Kuroo’s hands that were running up and down Oikawa’s thighs dug in, blunt nails scraping against the bruises he left earlier. Oikawa threw his head back as he moved faster. This was the perfect position to hit his spot, his knees bouncing him proper, Kuroo meeting him halfway, his own thrusts timed and smooth.

When Oikawa felt a lubed hand touch his cock, he dipped his head forward, eyes focused on Kuroo’s hand now jerking him off. It was all so much. His hands were pressing hard into Kuroo’s abdomen as he desperately tried to keep himself up straight. The bed frame was beginning to creak at the weight being moved on top of it and at that moment, there was a knock on the bedroom door again. 

“Hey, Kuroo, I’m heading out.”

Oikawa was still moving but not as heavily, trying to balance the weight to stop the creaking. Oikawa was so desperate to finish that he didn’t try to stop. He looked at Kuroo to see what kind of response he was going to give when there had been no answer, but Kuroo looked too out of it do say anything. He was breathing so shallowly that Oikawa wasn’t even sure that Kuroo had heard Iwaizumi outside the door. 

“I’ll bring some dinner home for you and your friend in there.” There was a lilt to his tone and Oikawa wanted to die. Kuroo managed a broken grin and a soft chuckle, almost as if he couldn’t believe what was going on.

He could hear Iwaizumi laugh and the front door close. Oikawa now owed him both an apology and a thank you.

“Well, what do you know?” Kuroo began when they could both hear the front door close. “We’re officially alone again.” 

“Lucky us.” Oikawa was past the point of caring at all anymore, his eyes closing again as he rode. 

“Now I can hear your voice loud and clear,” Kuroo noted and took Oikawa’s hand, sucking on two fingers, his tongue running across them as he watched Oikawa in full glory on top of him.

Oikawa was climbing. He could feel the fire in his limbs, the heat pooling in his stomach. Kuroo was relentless, Oikawa’s body reacting so strongly to the way Kuroo was meeting him with thrusts. The clarity was being knocked out of him bit by bit and he was beginning to lose focus. Oikawa was usually noisy, but with the way that Kuroo was working him and giving him so much, he was almost embarrassed with the noises coming out of his throat.

“That’s it,” Kuroo praised, wrapping a hand over Oikawa’s cock that was still slick with lube. He didn’t start off slow, he immediately timed it to his own thrusts. “I want you to come for me, love.”

And with another pinch at the most painful bruise on his thigh and a few more angled thrusts, Oikawa’s body tensed and finally, finally released, spilling hot and white inside the lace undergarment, some of it seeping out onto his stomach and some of it landing on Kuroo’s abdomen. His limbs were tingling, his head swirling. It had hit him so hard that his whole body shook while he climaxed, the motion so strong that he was crying out, fingers twisting in the comforter beneath them. 

Kuroo didn’t give him chance to fall back down from his high, though, rolling him over, so his back hit the bed and Kuroo hovered over him, slamming in faster and harder. 

“T-Tetsu…!”

Kuroo picked up Oikawa’s knee and threw it over his shoulder, the angle allowing for easier access. “Hang in there. I promise the second time will be just as good.”

“Second time?” But Oikawa was already keening, his body building up again. He was far beyond over stimulated. It was borderline painful but Oikawa had been taking a lot of pain in tonight. “It feels… It feels… Kuroo…”

“Tetsu,” Kuroo corrected, dropping his knee and raising Oikawa’s hips off the bed. He was holding them so tightly. “You’ve been calling me Tetsu all night. Don’t suddenly change it.”

Oikawa hissed, his body aching and steadily growing in pleasure at the same time. He was trying to form some sort of retort, something witty like he usually did. But as he felt Kuroo fall out of rhythm, his movements inconsistent, Oikawa wrapped his hand around himself, desperate to finish again with him, direly wanting to chase that second orgasm.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo and he licked his lips at the sight. “So desperate to get off again?”

Oikawa was such a mess. He knew he looked like it too. Flushed cheeks, chest heaving, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He was writhing, twitching underneath Kuroo. He could barely think. He had completely been undone from Kuroo’s own hands. 

Kuroo pulled out and flipped Oikawa over, yanking his hips up so he could slam into them again. It was so blurry that Oikawa could barely process the switch in position, his face pressing into the pillow and Kuroo’s chest pressing against his back. Kuroo wrapped a hand around Oikawa’s which was still touching himself. Oikawa was humming, shaking. 

Kuroo’s free hand was pulling Oikawa’s head up by his hair, a small trail of saliva pooling at his chin from his mouth being open and gasping for so long. Everything being like this was so painfully hot.

“I’m almost there,” Kuroo promised, kissing between Oikawa’s shoulder blades. “You’ve been so good for me, Tooru.”

“T-Tetsurou…”

Oikawa was struggling to get a grip on reality. His knees were hurting for being used most of the night, his thighs burning with the open wounds on them, cock harder than expected for having already come. It felt like he floating and everything around him was beginning to fade out.

“God,” Kuroo gasped, voice broken and raspy. “My name sounds so good coming from that mouth of yours…”

“Tetsurou… Tetsurou… Tetsurou…” Oikawa was whispering even though he knew no one was home, Kenma still at work, Iwaizumi abandoning the apartment to get dinner and to give Kuroo time to finish what he was doing. But all coherent thoughts and grip on reality were slipping. 

And with that, Oikawa came again, the orgasm hitting him so hard that his thighs were shaking, threatening to give out. If Kuroo hadn’t gone to hold him up by the hips, he was sure that he would have collapsed. But Kuroo gave a low, unrestrained groan, spilling inside Oikawa when he felt him tighten around him, the sound so filthy and desperate that Oikawa was able to notice it outside of the rushing in his ears. 

Kuroo carefully lowered Oikawa’s hips back onto the bed, the lingerie feeling sticky and wet when it was moved back to its correct spot. 

Kuroo had managed to clean them both off, taking a warm washcloth from his bathroom and wiping the come and sweat off of Oikawa the best he could. Oikawa could tell that he was being gentle with the bruises on his wounded thighs and the bruises running along his hips from Kuroo’s fingertips. Oikawa was barely conscious, feeling like he had truly been thoroughly fucked for good. 

“Do you want your lingerie off?” Oikawa could feel Kuroo’s fingers running over the hem of the lace, the soft scrape of his fingernails tracing along the skin. “I’ll take it off for you.”

Oikawa hummed and nodded, his body aching as Kuroo lifted him slightly to pull everything off. First came the stockings as he unclasped both and pulled them off, then the underwear, then the garter belt. When everything was removed, Oikawa peeked an eye open at the random silence that had followed.

He looked up at Kuroo who was staring at him with yet another fond expression. It was strange to see his face look so soft and warm, his sarcastic and humorous personality usually shining through. This side of Kuroo was timid and adoring. Oikawa couldn’t help but give a gentle smile at the sight. He was completely naked for the first time that night but the way Kuroo’s eyes raked over him showed him that he didn’t need to fret over the exposure. 

Oikawa opened his arms and sighed when Kuroo nuzzled his way in, pressing their foreheads together as they lay facing each other. 

His body felt like it had been scorched from Kuroo’s touch. Everything burned in all the right ways and he knew that when morning came, he would really be feeling everything. But for now, as Kuroo smiled at him and sporadically pressed kisses to his forehead, cheeks, fingers, wrists, everywhere, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Kuroo had paved a way into his heart and left a fiery path in his wake. Oikawa was doomed. He was so helplessly lost in this guy and loved every ounce of this sort of feeling. Oikawa decided that he didn’t plan on letting it go. 

And the way Kuroo was looking at him through sleepy eyes, he knew that Kuroo was thinking the same thing. So Oikawa fell asleep there, drowning in Kuroo’s embers and the imitated stars that glowed above them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to give a huge shout out to kenmetre for talking me through most of this plot because I had written the smut first and had no idea where to take the actual story of it. It's been a while ride. I've been working on this fic for four days for a total of _26 1/2 hours_. (Yes, I kept track.) So thank you, kenmetre for keeping me sane, being such a sweet beta, and for giving me such wonderful praise.  
>  (This whole fic is based off of the three "kinks" we chose: lace lingerie, biting hard enough to break skin, and having sex while having to be quiet. I also included a bit of a praise kink and a bit of a dirty mouth from Kuroo haha)  
> Also, if you're curious, the lingerie I had picked out for Oikawa can be found [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/766386061563551609/), but imagine it in [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/766386061563551611/) color instead.  
> 


End file.
